The Trip to Ossyria Island
by goofgoobers
Summary: A story about how a friendship is forever and cannot be broken.


**The Trip to Ossyria Island**

_Chapter One: Diving_

"Come on!" MaplStrnglr said as he climbed the rope in a little magical town named Ellinia. He was playing with his best friend, Gdark3. They've been best friends for many years, and they've always been together. One could not go somewhere without the other.

"Coming!" Gdark3 yelled out to MaplStrnglr as he jumped to a new grass-covered platform and met up with MaplStrnglr.

MaplStrnglr asked, "So, what? Where are we going?" MaplStrnglr was confused. Why had he been brought to Ellinia? Ellinia had "floating" platforms – just as every town had – and there were huge green trees everywhere. Every now and then, you'd see a mushroom-like building or a shop, but you get the point.

"We're going to dive!" Gdark3 replied as he quickly jumped rope to platform, to ladder, to rope. MaplStrnglr tried to catch up, but he was sort of out of breath. He huffed and puffed until he just had to pull out his little green chair and sit down on it.

"Wait!" MaplStrnglr replied as he took a deep breath in. His hit points were kind of low, and he just couldn't run anymore. Of course, Gdark3 waited for him, until finally Gdark3 said,

"Come on!" again and they rushed up ladders and ropes until they were at the top of Ellinia. MaplStrnglr caught a glimpse in his eye, and asked, "Why are we here?"

"Just jump when I say '3'!" Gdark3 replied. And MaplStrnglr took a deep breath and agreed with him. He wasn't about ready to give up in hope with Gdark3. "1, 2, 3!"

Both of them jumped. The tingling sensation of wind rushing through their hair was the most remarkable MaplStrnglr had _ever _felt! His Jimmy Neutron-like hair was blowing in the wind, waving back and forth at people on the platforms. MaplStrnglr smiled and then gave himself from the land and just let the wind take him where it wants him to. Passing up many of platforms, he just couldn't think of anything better until CRASH! MaplStrnglr found his butt on the ground. Gdark3 looked at him and then, they laughed.

"Oh my god!" MaplStrnglr said while laughing at the same time. "That was the most awesome thing ever!"

"Yeah, I know!" Gdark3 pointed out to MaplStrnglr.

MaplStrnglr then looked at Gdark3 with an idea. "Why don't we go train at the tree dungeons? I need to train really badly."

Gdark3 looked up at MaplStrnglr and he had a light bulb above his head.

"Oh, cool emote, Gdark3! Where'd you get it?"

"Wal-Mart."

They both laughed until their faces turned red. MaplStrnglr even rolled on the floor, trying so hard not to laugh anymore.

"Seriously. Now, do you want to go to Ossyria Island?" Gdark3 looked at MaplStrnglr with really big, jet-black eyes, twinkling at the light of the sun. Gdark3 knew that MaplStrnglr couldn't resist those eyes – in fact, his pet had that type of eyes.

"I don't know," MaplStrnglr replied, staring at the ground. "I've always thought of Ossyria Island being for level 30 and above."

"Oh come on! It'll be super fun!" Gdark3 replied back to him. "We could go to Ludibrim! I've heard that it has Legos in it!"

"I seriously don't know…" MaplStrnglr said to the begging Gdark3.

"Follow me!" Gdark3 replied as he ran up the platforms, heading towards the Ellinia-Orbis Station. Everybody in Ellinia knew that the Ellinia-Orbis Station led towards Ossyria Island. Even MaplStrnglr. But MaplStrnglr just didn't feel like going. He was too cautious.

"Gdark3! We're going to die!" MaplStrnglr said as he spun around Gdark3, so Gdark3 would be looking at him.

"Oh come on!"

"Stop saying 'Oh come on!' I don't want to go!" MaplStrnglr replied.

"Fine, I'll just leave you here." Gdark3 told MaplStrnglr. This sent MaplStrnglr into a spiraling torture of depression. This has never happened before! MaplStrnglr just couldn't give up Gdark3. They've been best friends since – well – forever!

MaplStrnglr ran and caught up with Gdark3 and told him, "Wait up! I'm coming too!" This made Gdark3 smile and they both ran towards the Ellinia-Orbis Station.

_Chapter Two: Ellinia-Orbis Station_

The duo walked into the empty street and there, they saw a ticket salesperson. They both walked up to the salesperson and asked, "Can we get a ticket to go to Orbis?"

The long, curly red-haired woman turned around, chewing on hot-pink gum, and said, "That'll be 5,000 mesos."

Both of them reached into their pocket, and grabbed out 5 k-marked golden coins, and handed it to the bored salesperson.

"Thanks. Here are your tickets," the salesperson said as she gave them their tickets, and then blew a rather large bubble. They then grabbed the tickets and ran to the ticket usher and handed it to him.

"Mhm," the spiky black-haired man replied as he read the yellow tickets to see if it was a fake. He then nodded and let them onto the ship. I shouldn't say ship, I should rather say airplane, for this ship could fly. It was brown, and a rainbow-colored engine, and was somewhat like a pirate ship, except more colorful. They jumped inside and started to explore.

"Gdark3," MaplStrnglr started. "How do you think Ossyria Island is going to be like?" he asked as the ship took off and was soaring through the cloudy sky.

"I know," a person yelled out. MaplStrnglr and Gdark3 turned around to see a guy. They couldn't see who it was, due to a shadow casting upon him. Luckily, he got out of the shadow.

"Hi, my name is GMom22. I know everything there is to know about Ossyria Island," the red-covered guy replied to them. "Trust me. It'll be something that you _really won't forget_."

MaplStrnglr gave him a something-is-wrong look and noticed his sword. It was pure dragon. He had to be a very high level! Of course, MaplStrnglr and Gdark3 were always considered the new people on the block, so something had to seem wrong.

"Yeah, MaplStrnglr! Stop worrying!" Gdark3 told MaplStrnglr, looking forward to landing in Ossyria Island.

"Come on, Maple and Gdark! I'll take you to the bottom of the ship!" GMom22 replied to both of them, and the trio went down the secret tunnel to the dock at the bottom of the ship. There, they saw clouds pass by really quickly and the tingling sensation came back to MaplStrnglr. Yet, it just didn't feel the same as earlier. MaplStrnglr didn't feel a sensation. He only felt worry and cautious, but mostly worry. This guy just didn't seem to be right.

_Chapter Three: The Tower_

"We're finally here!" Gdark3 yelled out into the air!

MaplStrnglr muttered, "Hopefully not too long."

"What did you say?" GMom22 asked MaplStrnglr.

MaplStrnglr then hurried to say, "Nothing!" and then started to sweat badly.

"Good." GMom22 replied. "Now, follow me and I'll take you guys to Ludibrim. I know you guys want to go there. All newcomers do." And with that, they walked up to the train station, went in it, sat down on a comfy blue seat. MaplStrnglr didn't notice that it was blue. All he continued to notice was the weirdness of GMom22.

"So," Gdark3 started to speak, "GMom22, why were you on the ship towards Ossyria? If you are a pro, shouldn't you be on the train out of Ossyria Island?"

"Oh! Look! We're here!" GMom22 replied as his wand started to glow. This made MaplStrnglr start to flinch. He knew that wasn't right, either. How did it end so quickly?

The 3 jumped out of the train and into a colorful room. It had Lego floors, Lego walls, and in fact, a Lego roof! "Follow me!" GMom22 yelled at them as he ran towards a Lego slide. Gdark3 and GMom22 started to slide down the slide, as MaplStrnglr just stood there with his arms crossed. Then, they started to whisper towards each other. This really made MaplStrnglr mad. They then started to go towards a Lego tower, and MaplStrnglr followed them. They entered the tower, where they encountered mice that only a level 30 and above could hit. Gdark3 and MaplStrnglr sat down and watched GMom22 destroy them.

"I wish you guys could help me hit them!" GMom22 yelled to them as he swung his dragon sword at a mouse.

"THAT'S IT!!!" MaplStrnglr bursted out loud as everyone in the tower heard him yell that. Everybody stared at him. "I'm not taking this anymore! GMom22 is obviously an imposter! I'm leaving!" MaplStrnglr then opened the door, walked through it, and slammed it behind him.

Everyone, including Gdark3, gasped in horror. How come he had to leave like that? Gdark3 then went out the door and then spun MaplStrnglr around. "Why did you do that?!" Gdark3 yelled at MaplStrnglr.

"Look," MaplStrnglr started, "He's being acting weird the whole time, and I'm starting to think you like him better than me!"

"But I –"

"No! Don't try to defend yourself! For now on, our friendship is over!" MaplStrnglr yelled as he stormed off to another building. Gdark3's facial expression was so shocking; I can hardly tell it in words. GMom22 opened the door and walked up behind Gdark3 and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"No," Gdark3 replied calmly as he sighed. "I just lost MaplStrnglr."

"Well, who cares about him? You got me!" GMom22 told Gdark3 with a smile on his face. Gdark3 then turned around.

"Who cares?! WHO CARES?! I care! MaplStrnglr was a true friend, and you're nothing more than an imposter – just like what MaplStrnglr yelled out in public! I'll see you later… actually… you won't! BYE!" Gdark3 replied back as he stormed off to catch up with MaplStrnglr.

_Chapter Four: An Everlasting Friendship_

"Yes, I'd like a ticket back to Victoria Island," MaplStrnglr told a woman behind the counter. He was getting a ticket.

"WAIT!" Gdark3 screamed as he ran up to MaplStrnglr. He stood next to him, panted, and then exclaimed, "Don't go!"

"Why not?" MaplStrnglr replied as he turned his head around from Gdark3 in frustration.

"Because… because…" Gdark3 paused as he thought of what he was going to tell the angry MaplStrnglr.

"Because what?!"

Gdark3 sadly said, "Because… you're my best friend and I don't want you to go!" And with that, Gdark3 started to cry.

"I thought GMom22 was your best friend!"

"Well, he's not! He didn't care about you, and I treated as the same way he did to you. I shouldn't have let you go!"

"Well, well," the ticket counter girl said. "Looks like we got a friendship that has been through a lot! Well, I'm glad you guys are friends again! Only problem is that the boat is about to go in a minute!"

"Want to go back to Ellinia?" MaplStrnglr asked Gdark3.

"Sure!"

_Chapter Four and a Half: Back to Ellinia_

"So," Gdark3 said as they stepped out onto the grassy platforms of Ellinia once more. "Follow me!" and Gdark3 ran.

MaplStrnglr asked, "So, what? Where are we going?"

"We're going to dive!" Gdark3 replied. And the two friends laughed as they jumped rope to platform, to ladder, to rope, glad to have regained their friendship back.


End file.
